An analysis will be conducted of the federal government's activities in ionizing radiation research, with emphasis on the human health and related biological aspects of that research, particularly with respect to effects of ionizing radiation. In addition to reviewing the scientific and public policy of this research, an evaluation will be made of the mechanisms and techniques for managing this research. This review will range from how the supporting agency first identifies its needs and priorities to methods for providing communication of research results.